


An Unexpected Morning

by Angelwolf11021



Series: The Unexpected [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwolf11021/pseuds/Angelwolf11021
Summary: Enya meets Tyki's brother and niece unexpectedly.





	An Unexpected Morning

Tyki jerked awake and tried to sit up only to feel a heavy weight holding him down. Looking down, he found himself both shocked and amused upon seeing Enya's sleeping face. He carefully moved her to his side and frowned slightly at how pale she looked. Reaching out, he moved some of her crimson and black hair away from her face. She twitched slightly and moved closer to him. He glanced out of his window and noted that it was just before dawn. Inwardly groaning, Tyki laid back down and decided to deal with the situation late. Almost unconsciously, Tyki wrapped his arm around Enya's waist and pulled her to him. She gave a breathy sigh and pressed her face into his neck murmuring softly, "Mine."

If Tyki had been more awake, he would have started laughing, but he pushed down the amusement he felt. He would be teasing her about this in the morning. Instead, he just settled his head on top of Enya's and breathed in her soothing scent before falling back asleep.

* * *

Enya felt warmer than usual as she slowly started to wake up, but brushed it off. It was highly likely that she'd flame traveled to Allen in her sleep. It had happened multiple times before when she'd had nightmares, but couldn't wake up. It had lead to a lot of hilariously embarrassing moments with Allen's teacher which always ended up with her attempting to light the red haired bastard on fire. She did have to wonder if Allen had hit a growth spurt since he'd left her cottage. Another thought occurred to her as she got closer to consciousness was that she smelt the telltale smoky scent of cigarette's. She immediatly found herself jolting up as her eyes snapped open. The room around her was done in a mixture of dark purple, black, and some splashes of white. She heard a familiar chuckle and the voice of her best friend ask, "Finally up?"

"Tyki?" Enya would deny that she had squeaked as she turned towards him.

Tyki was leaning against the headboard with an amused look on his handsome face. He took a deep drag of his cigarette before replying to her, "You are in my room, so yes."

Enya felt her face heat up as she groaned, "Mother fucking bitch."

"So mind explaining to me how you ended up in my room at my brother's mansion without alerting anyone to your presence?" Tyki asked while eyeing her most likely crimson face with amusement of the highest order, "While I don't mind having you sleep with me, I would like some warning next time."

Enya buried her face in her hands while feeling immensely glad that she hadn't slept nude like she usually did. Though it was tempered by the fact that she was wearing one of the many shirts Tyki had left at her place, she was still glad that she'd had some foresight to sleep in some clothing. Taking a deep breath and forcing down her blush, Enya informed him, "When I have nightmares that I can't wake up from, my inner phoenix usually takes control and flame travels me to the nearest person that I'm comfortable with which will force the nightmare away. I usually end up waking up either because Allen's shouting at his horrible teacher to leave me alone or because Allen starts panicking about my state of dress."

Tyki looked torn between being highly amused and curious. He shook his head before asking, "What do you mean by flame travel?"

"As a phoenix, I can use my innate power of fire to transport myself anywhere I wish with enough magic," Enya explained while feeling tried, "By how tired I feel, I'm assuming that traveling from the Scottish highlands to wherever we are in Portugal takes a lot of magic,"

Tyki nodded before asking with a curious look on his face, "What did you mean by 'my state of dress'?"

Enya flushed slightly before admitting, "I usually sleep nude unless it's late fall, winter, or early spring. It's far more comfortable than sleeping with clothes on."

"I never would have guessed," He eyed the top she'd worn to bed, "Is that one of my shirts?"

Enya decided being mortified or embarrassed was just too tiresome as she nodded, "Yes. I just grabbed a random shirt last night before I went to bed since I had a feeling that I wouldn't be having a good night. I figured that Allen wouldn't want me embarrassing him if I ended up traveling to him and he's surrounded by his new friends."

Tyki snorted softly as he finished his cigarette, "I'd think he wouldn't want his elder sister's body on display in front of some many males."

Enya blinked slightly before shrugging, "Eh. It wouldn't be the first time shit like that has happened. I mean his teacher has seen me multiple times though each time I have ended up almost lighting him on fire," Enya pouted softly, "Allen always stops me though,"

Tyki looked like he wanted to say something, but seemed to think better of it. Instead, he glanced towards the window, "It's around nine."

Enya yawned softly, "Hm...I usually sleep a little longer."

"I would say go ahead, but I'm fairly sure my niece is going to make an appearance soon enough," Tyki was proven right moments later as the door slammed open.

A teenage girl bounced in carry an umbrella and shouting, "Tyki! I-" She seemed to notice Enya and gasped, "Tyki has a girl in his room!"

"What?! Lero!" The umbrella shouted loudly making Enya cringe, "This isn't good, Lero!"

Enya felt her face heat up and Tyki groan softly, "Road this is why you knock."

A man that looked kind of like Tyki entered the room shouting, "My brother has finally found a woman?!"

Enya twitched as she stared back at the three intruders and they stared at her. Turning her head towards Tyki, she muttered, "Tyki?"

"Yes, Enya?" Tyki looked at her curiously.

"Your family is weird," She deadpanned before apparating out of his room and back into her own.

**End**

 


End file.
